


you are my earth, you are my sun

by sharknado



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Commissioned Work, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Earth C (Homestuck), Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, soft, yes the title is a song reference.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharknado/pseuds/sharknado
Summary: spending the rest of eternity together sounds nice, doesn't it? (commissioned work for @mothedboy on twitter.)





	you are my earth, you are my sun

dirk had never been much of a heavy sleeper. in fact, dirk had never been much of a sleeper at all. every time he fell asleep it was some kind of nightmare, something about the game, something about being alone again. he cursed his brain for being so irrational, and he cursed himself for falling so deep into the fear of the past. he wouldn’t have to be alone ever again, he wouldn’t have to claim his title of “prince of heart” ever again. dirk strider was not alone, and saying that was the most therapeutic thing he had ever experienced. however, a good night of sleep would probably be the second most therapeutic thing he’d ever experience…

dirk glanced at the clock. 5:30 am. that was too early to function, but jake was already downstairs and he’d rather not sit in their room alone. he decided to make his way downstairs, and the moment he opened their bedroom door he was hit with the smell of coffee. jake was an early riser, much to dismay. some days, he just wanted to lay around with his boyfriend...but that rarely happened. it was okay, honestly, as long as jake was happy, he didn’t really mind. 

“hey, you,” dirk yawned, walking into the kitchen and hugging jake from behind, burying his face into the crook of his neck. “how do you wake up so damn early?”

dirk didn’t see him smile, but he could hear it in jake’s voice when he spoke.

“i don’t know, i think it’s nice to see the sun rise,” jake took a sip of his coffee, and decided it needed more sugar. dirk pulled back a little bit and watched him stir in sugar, a little bit of almond milk. “you should come down here early more often. maybe it’ll help.”

“help with what?” dirk asked, pressing a kiss to jake’s shoulder before moving over to pour himself a cup of coffee, too.

“you know. your anxiety and stuff. letting things simmer isn’t healthy.”

dirk nodded in acknowledgement, but realized he might not take the advice. he shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee.

“well, mr. english, what’s on the agenda for today?” he leaned against the counter, quirking a brow and watching as jake stepped back, running a hand through his hair and peering at him over his glasses. 

“mr. english. you make me sound like a high school teacher. i hate that,” he laughed, shaking his head. “anyway...i was thinking we could just hang out today...maybe we could go on a picnic or something.”

“a picnic?”   
  


“do you have qualms with a picnic, mr. strider?”

jake came a little closer, leaning in to press a kiss to dirk’s forehead.

“no? i was just repeating what you said,” dirk yawned, shaking his head. “i’ll be...more awake soon. i slept maybe three hours total last night again.”   
  
“hey, that’s more than you did the other day.”

it didn’t take very long for the two of them to decide on their plans for the day--not a picnic, but laying on the couch and watching movies. it was less effort and definitely less to deal with. no burning sun, no humidity, no chances of rain. life was good with some crappy adventure movie playing, the AC blaring, and the ability to doze off during boring parts.

dirk didn’t want to admit it, but he fell asleep pretty often during movies like this. he knew they meant a lot to jake, but sometimes it was the only way he could nod off. he’d be leaning against jake and suddenly he’d feel exhaustion creep up on him and he’d be pulled into a dreamless sleep. it was nice and comforting, no pressure of having to sleep choking him out in the middle of the night. jake didn’t seem to mind much, either. he’d pull him even closer and let him rest against his chest or lay his head in his lap. this went on for a few hours, and at about sunset, dirk sat up and looked out the window. a whole day has passed and they’ve barely done anything. perfect. but there was one thing that was a little...confusing to him. jake seemed tense, his eyes were averted from dirk for about the past 30 minutes, and he had made no comments on the movie. that was a little unusual, so dirk turned to look at him.

“jake… are you good?”

jake paused, and sighed. he looked at his hands, then at dirk, and began to speak.

“dirk. i love you. i really do.”

dirk felt his stomach drop. no, no, could he be breaking up with him-?

“i love you more than i can even think of words to say it. it’s insane, you’re so...good for me. we may have had our ups and downs but we’ve grown together and it’s something that i’ll never find with anyone else, and i don’t want to find it with anyone else, really, i don’t want to find anything in anyone else ever again. i want to be with you for...forever! i want the rest of our lives to be spent just like today. even on the most beautiful day i’d rather spend it just laying around all day with you.”

dirk sighed in relief. oh, that was terrifying. but, jake fumbled around with the pockets in his shorts for a moment before pulling out a small, velvet box.

“dirk. i know this isn’t the picnic engagement under the stars i was thinking of, but it’s better than that because this...it’s us. ..marry me?”

“i thought you were going to break up with me,” dirk blurted. “i...yes! holy shit, i’m an idiot, yeah, i’ll marry you!”

with that, jake pulled him in for a hug and kissed his cheek, pulling away only to slip the band on his fiance’s finger. 

“...do you like it? i thought gold suited you.”

“i love it…”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
if you're interested in learning how you can get a fic written my twitter is @fagrohan.


End file.
